The Quest for the Boomerang
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: When Young Link loses his boomerang, he undertakes a strange quest to retrieve it back.
1. Prologue

A/N: I was just in the mood for randomness and this sequence just popped up in me head. Wonder how it will turn out...

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Does anyone know where my boomerang is?" Young Link screams, steaming.

"No." Ness says dully, decreasing the hope of Young Link.

"Argh!" Young Link yells in frustration. He feels he needs to find that boomerang or...

"Do you think that you may have thrown it out the window and it hasn't come back yet?" Samus says as she walks by.

"Hm...maybe..." Young Link stands there pondering about that possible boomerang situation. Kirby walks in...

"Aw man! Where'd I put that balloon?" Kirby asks with shifty eyes.

"Ah great. JUST GREAT! Now there are TWO things missing!" Young Link yells out in anger, confusing Kirby.

"What do you mean two?..." Kirby asks slyly with shifty eyes again...

"I lost my boomerang and you lost your balloon...Isn't that just great?" Young Link asks.

"Oh yeah." Bowser comes in and replies rudely. He strides out of there before anything else could happen...

"Aw man!...Argh!" Young Link is suddenly overcome by frustration to the max. If that boomerang doesn't come in...within two seconds...I'm waiting...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Young Link yells yet again, sending a tornado through the mansion somehow. He is still in his bad mood when all the other smashers barge into the room, loaded with anger. He doesn't seem to notice...for he is just standing there contemplating...

**Meanwhile...**

From outside, several birds are watching the boomerang as it flutters in the air...

"I'm FREE!" the boomerang yells somehow as it happily floats through the air. The birds watching the boomerang are now excited at the fact that the boomerang is free...they could just easily grab the boomerang and no one would care because it doesn't cost anything...right? Wrongo.

"NOOOO! LET GO OF ME!" the boomerang yells, trying to free itself from the evil claps of the birds that...well, are holding it. The birds feel that they have recieved a free gift...which they have...sort of. Anyways, the birds take the boomerang away, without Young Link's consent of course...heh heh.

How long will it take Young Link to find out that his boomerang has been...well, boomerang-napped? Who knows...

* * *

A/N: Hee hee hee...well there ya have it-another random sequence...It's sort of like a series of random events or something... 


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two/Too/To**

_We left off with Young Link's boomerang getting...well, boomerang-napped...even though it takes Young Link a little while to figure that out..._

"Ugh..." Young Link groans after being attacked by several of the smashers because of the tornado incident. All the smashers finally go off to do whatever they were doing, leaving Young Link to writhe in his pain...muahahahahaaaa!

"HEY!" Young Link yells again, almost sending another tornado through the mansion. He would so love to hit someone right now...

"YEAH! YOU!" Young Link yells, chasing Lactopi...

"Ah! HEY! I'm Lincoln...I'M IN A CENT! Seriously." Lactopi yells, jumping out of a window. Young Link jumps out after Lactopi, even though it is the third story...

Young Link falls to the ground with a GIANT...thud.

"Ow." Young Link says monotonously...well, maybe not monotonously...eh, who knows?

"I DO!" a random squirrel comes in out of nowhere...

"AH!...Where'd you COME from?" Young Link asks, putting emphasis on COME for no reason whatsoever.

"Uh...from the trees...of...the...forest...GAH!" the squirrel suddenly yells for absolutely no reason whatsoever...

"Why'd you suddenly yell for absolutely no reason whatsoever?" Young Link asks idiotically. This is getting too...

"HEY!" another squirrel comes along, "You stole my acorns, didn't you?"

"Uh...no." Young Link replies, stealthily taking out his bow and arrows...

"Oh yes you did! I SAW YOU!" the squirrel yells again, causing all the pigeons in a tree to scatter. The first squirrel skitters away, grabbing three leaves along the way. The second squirrel stares at Young Link for 7 seconds before he takes out an enormous chain saw. Chain saw vs. fire arrows...what do you think? Oh wait...there is that fact that Young Link has a sword...and a shield...

"HE DOESN'T!" the squirrel with the chain saw yells out, confusing practically anyone who is reading this...

"THAT'S IT! LET'S continue on, shall we?" Lactopi says, putting the random squirrel with the chain saw into a tube...

"Okay..." Young Link is now confused, "Now what?"

"Well now let's see...why don't you go on a quest to find your BOOMERANG!" Lactopi yells, sending shivers down the barks of a couple of trees.

"Really? Wow...I never thought of that!" Young Link yells, obviously brainwashed...maybe not.

Twenty minutes later, Young Link FINALLY finds out what the meaning of life is and starts on his: QUEST FOR THE BOOMERANG! -3 different crowds cheer-

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at zuh mansion..._

"I'm bored!" Ness says, carrying a ruler.

"Me too..." Zelda also states. She tries to make life more interesting by clapping her here hands several times...

"Dude..." Ness starts, having trouble finding words to finish his here statement.

"AH! WHAT's with the 'HERE's?" Kirby asks, holding 2 balloons. I like the word 'here'...that is it.

"I've got an olive!" Captain Falcon comes in and states happily.

"Very nice..." Ness says yet again dully, "I'M BORED!"

"NO WAY!" Bowser comes in and steals Ness's ruler...

"HEY! MY RULER!" and with that, Ness chases Bowser around...

* * *

A/N: Quite short and abrupt yes...but...-snickers evilly-...so beings another random adventure of mine...:) 


	3. Shapter Three!

**Chapter Threeeeeee**

Young Link, now sitting on a log meditating, doesn't see the two young squirrels that come along and steal his sword...

"HA! I GOT IT!" one of the squirrels yells, holding the sword gleefully.

"HEY! LET ME HAVE IT!" the other squirrel yells annoyingly, trying to retrieve Young Link's sword...over which Young Link is still meditating on the dementing log.

"Aye mate...ye do 'ave it..." the itemless squirrel says in a sadly demented voice, "I must go now...find me me own sword..." The itemless squirrel walks away, being glared upon by the item-bearing squirrel.

"Ah well..." the now-sword-bearing squirrel whispers, expertly swinging the sword around like a maniac. Young Link doesn't notice because he is still meditating...mostly about the meaning of life.

"Oh Young Link!" I, Lactopi, say, "Can you tell me the meaning of life?"

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm...Let me see." Young Link starts to contemplate, "I found the answer just today. Yes, the answer may be quite complicated upon a young one's ears, but I will try to explain it in the best and easiest way that I can." I, Lactopi, just stare on, awaiting an answer...

"The meaning of life...yes, it does vary from being to being, but the general outline would be: Adventure. Yes, the meaning of life is adventure - going on an adventure to search for something. In my case, my boomerang. In your case...uh, who knows? Anyways...that's it. The meaning of life is to search for something or to go on an adventure to find something. In my case, it is to find my boomerang. In your case...well, who knows? Anyways, the meaning of life---" Young Link is cut off by an utter gasp of disappointment.

"What? That wasn't that helpful! Etch, like, talk to the paw!" I, Lactopi, yell, holding up a paw proudly...

"Hmhmhm...oh, the naiveté of such a young one..." Young Link says in a 'mature' tone/voice/word choice.

"Wha? Like, talk to the other paw! I'm like...older than you! I know it doesn't necessarily mean more intelligent, BUT I am older..." I, Lactopi, say taking out a -pretty- compass...the compass of the compasses.

"Hm...I have seen a compass like that. Oh yes, take heed to this statement: A foolish man thinks he's wise, but a wise man knows he's foolish." Young Link states, shocking all the lazy beetles that are standing on the log...bumps on the log...

"Wow...that's so...GREAT!" I, Lactopi, yell, racing off into the woods...happy.

"Ah...I think I am done with my contemplation of the day." Young Link states to all the 'bumps' on the log, "I now must continue on with my adventure...journey...QUEST for my boomerang." The squirrel who still has his sword, just stares in awe, thinking about the definition of the meaning of life. The young squirrel figures that its meaning in life is to search for acorns...and that he must start right away.

"Oh yes. A word of advice to you bumps on this log: do not continue with your ways of being bumps on logs...get up, get out, go on an adventure and find out what you need to do to complete your meaning of life." and with that said greatly by Young Link, he snatches the sword from the unsuspecting squirrel quite quickly and races off...to continue on the quest for his boomerang.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at zuh mansion...**_

Now all the smashers are in the mansion, all with their own unique emotions:)

"MY RULER!" Ness yells loudly, almost sending a hurricane through the mansion as he watches Bowser bending it...

-CRACK/BEND/OW!-

The ruler breaks, sending the incredibly random pieces all over the place. Bowser grins as he watches Ness look horrifically on, contemplating the now-broken ruler...

"HOW...DARE YOU!" Ness yells, ramming into Bowser and attacking like an idiot...wait, I mean WARRIOR! Captain Falcon comes along...

"Man! I have like...a MAJOR dilemma here! Should I eat this olive with a piece of cake or a cup of tea?" Captain Falcon yells, causing all the 'sane' smasher to stare...

"Dude...I'd say a bowl of pie!" Kirby yells, proudly holding his balloons. All the other 'sane' smashers staring at Falcon are now staring at Kirby, wondering how they can retrieve a bowl of pie...

"Wow...we really need to do something productive ya know..." Pikachu says, racing out the door while screaming "DOOOO!"

"Man...why does Young Link get all the fun, and I don't?" Link asks the now-bewildered crowd of smashers.

"Well now let's see..." Zelda says, contemplating about that manner.

"This is stupid. Why is life so boring here? Why haven't we had a battle or adventure or something of that matter for so long? WHERE THE HECK IS GIGA BOWSER?" Mewtwo yells, wanting to somehow battle Giga Bowser, for Mewtwo is now madly driven by boredom.

"HEY! That's RIGHT! We should like...totally refurnish this whole place!" Peach yells, making all come to the conclusion that Peach wasn't listening.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mario yells racing out of a window, trying to overcome the boredom.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Luigi yells, copying his brother by racing out of a window.

"MAYBE! MAYBE! MAYBE! MAYBE! MAYBE!" Dr. Mario yells, doing as Mario and Luigi and racing out of a window.

"Man...we all seriously need to get lives..." Jigglypuff whispers, planning to sing till her heart's content...

"Jigg-a-lypuff! Jiggaly...Jigglypuff! Jigg-a-lypuff! Jiggaly...Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff sings, with me trying to remember how that worked...

All the smashers in the mansion (excluding Pikachu, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Mario, Dr. Mario, and Luigi) fall into deep sleep...well, at least they are now out of their boredom.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahaha! Ha! Ha... 

Pichu: Hmhmhm...now that I am asleep I can think up of a plan!

All: ... ... ... .. ... ..

Dude: Dude-Dude...

Supersonar: Mwa ha ha ha, I snuck myself in.

Lactopi: Dude...


	4. More for FOUR!

**Shapter Four/For/Fore**

As Young Link walks along on this treacherous journey, he finally gets to a fork in the road.

"Oh my!" Young Link gasps exasperatingly, "Which way should I go?"

"USE THE FORKS!" Obi-Wan says behind a bush. Young Link suddenly sees several forks on the path...in the fork in the road.

"Oh wise one! What must I use these for?" Young Link asks, holding the forks dear to his heart...

"Use the forks...to eat...THE PASTA!" Obi-Wan yells, making a pasta appear in front of Young Link, "When you eat the pasta, you will gain the knowledge of which way to go!"

"Oh thank you wise one!" Young Link thanks Obi-Wan, taking a deep bow and ravenously eating the pasta.

"Good luck on your journey young one." and with that, Obi-Wan leaves, leaving Young Link behind to eat...his pasta.

_About half an hour later..._

"Man! That was one MIGHTY good pasta y'all!" Young Link yells, confusing all the worms in the ground, "I have the knowledge...I MUST GO RIGHT!" Young Link then races off into the direction of right - what dangers await him are unknown...

* * *

_**The others...Muha!**_

Jigglypuff, satisfied with her work, starts pondering about what she should do next. Pikachu wanders in...

"HEY! They're all asleep! This means..." Pikachu starts, suddenly going into a state of ponder.

"We should TOTALLY go on our OWN adventure Pikachu!" Jigglypuff yells eagerly, with Pikachu gladly agreeing. The two race out, watching as Mario, Dr. Mario, and Luigi start playing a game of Go Puffer Fish On Me!

"GO PUFFER FISH ON ME!" Mario yells to Luigi, making Luigi cringe at the fact that he has to go all puffer fish now. Luigi does his best impression of a puffer fish, causing Mario and Dr. Mario to laugh quite hysterically. Pikachu and Jigglypuff also giggle as they trod over to where the trio are. Luigi blushes, quite embarrassed as he sits down and yells out loud that he wants the game to continue as fast as possible.

"Can we join?" Pikachu asks, reffering to himself and Jigglypuff. Mario, Dr. Mario, and Luigi all agree that those two could join...so they join...and play: Go Puffer Fish On Me!

* * *

A/N: E! ME! YEE! FREE! KEY! FLEE! (this was short...)  



	5. More beginnings

**Shapter Five/Hive/Salive...uh**

_**Young Link's Journey continues...**_

Young Link's journey (joiney) continues on the right path of the fork in the road...nobody could tell, huh?

"Ah...so, what in name of all good things still left in the world happened to my boomerang?" Young Link asks strangely, confusing all sane ones.

"Wow..." a random chipmunk squeaks, attempting to grab one of Young Link's bombs.

"Ooh! Bomb..." the random chipmunk contemplates about the bomb. After a while, the bomb starts showing signs of exploding. The chipmunk starts to panic quite randomly as it watches the bomb...

**BOOM!**

The bomb explodes in a small fashion, sending the innocent chipmunk flying into a nearby tree. Young Link just trudges on, chuckling evilly.

"Hmhmhm...NO! MUST FIND ME BOOMERANG! How can I live without it?" Young Link yells then says, causing an -intelligent/wise- hawk to flitter by.

"Ya know, you seem to be doing quite well without the boomerang." the hawk replies with a wise tone...in his voice.

"True, but I'm startin to miss that ol' boomerang sooo much! Sometimes I see this awesome item in a tree and I sooo want to use my boomerang to retrieve it, but I can't! It's sooo depressing!" Young Link states, pouting about life.

"Yeah, that would suck. Heh heh, see ya!" and with that, the wise hawk flutters away, leaving Young Link in his depressing state...

* * *

_**The others...Muha!**_

After about 2 hours of playing "Go Pufferfish On Me!", the five smashers decide to take a break from all that pufferfish madness.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu and I were thinking about going on our own adventure because life is quite boring right now." Jigglypuff states, exciting Mario to an unhealthy state.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Mario states loudly, "We should totally spy on Young Link..."

"Hm...I'll join ya, brother!" Luigi yells fascinatingly, very excited about this new adventure.

"Wow...that is a good idea, but I would prefer not to overall." Pikacuh states, thinking about spying on Mario and Luigi spying on Young Link. Jigglypuff somehow reads the mind of Pikachu and agrees with him.

"Well, I think I'd better stay here..." Dr. Mario says slyly racing back into the mansion.

"Alright then...LET'S HEAD OFF!" Mario says gluefully, falling into a puddle of glue. Luigi just laughs hysterically as Pikachu and Jigglypuff wander off to start their planning...of spying on the now gluey Mario and Luigi who are going to spy on Young Link.


	6. It Continues

A/N: Yay! Finally upadating! Muahaha...

* * *

**Shapter Six/Fix/Mix/Licks**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

Young Link walks over to a random log and sits on it...what a bump on the log! Several beetles come along...

"You're a bump on a log!" the beetles yell, annoying Young Link to no end.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Young Link suddenly gets up and swings his sword toward the annoying beetles. The beetles scatter after a couple moments, sending Young Link into a strange fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Aheeheeheeheehee! I know feel...GREAT! Muahaha! I shall find my boomerang and prove my worth!" Young Link yells, sending all the rodents in the forest into a mode of absolute wonder. Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing? NEITHER! Muaha!

"Hm...this sense of greatness seems to be...great." Young Link says, staring up at the clouds that are just sitting there like bumps in the sky, "From now on, I shall continue on without stopping! My boomerang needs me and I will go to no ends to get it back! Whatever tries to stop me will end in a -freightful- way...NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOW!"

"Why will nothing stop you NOW? What about earlier? Or in the future?" one of the random beetles (who is hiding) asks.

"Hm..." Young Link ponders with major shifty eyes, "That's a good question!" Young Link darts out of sight as the other beetles and rodents in that area start clapping...practicing the practice the making noise by clapping loudly.

_Meanwhile...in a random area..._

The birds that kidnapped the boomerang and the boomerang itself are in a random room in a random area (one may claim that the place in mysterious). The birds are interviewing the boomerang...

"So...what is it like to be a boomerang?" one of the birds asks.

"Well...it's boomerangish. It's a never ending journey of getting nowhere. Whenever I get thrown somewhere, I always end up in the same general place where I began. It's like that goal that one cannot get to...it's there, but you just can't reach it!" Young Link's boomerang explains.

"Wow...that's quite fascinating!" another birds says, taking down various notes.

"Do you enjoy life as being a boomerang?" the -question- bird asks.

"I would have to say...hm..." Young Link's boomerang ponders about that. He was never asked that question before...he must now go deep inside and find the answer. Wait...is the boomerang really a he? Who knows?...

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi**_

Mario and Luigi start wandering in the forest - looking for Young Link.

"Have you spotted him yet?" Luigi asks Mario, jumping into a thornbush, "OW!"

"Nope...hmhmhm...AHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario starts laughing at Luigi's...mistake? Or was that on purpose?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Luigi asks loudly, revealing that there were many more thorns in that thornbush than most expected.

"Wow...you TOTALLY made my day brother!" Mario yells, continuing his laughing fit.

"Oh...thanks. THANKS A LOT!" Luigi yells -sarcastically-, prying the thorns off himself painfully. Mario just continues his laughing fit...showing no signs of stopping soon...

* * *

_**Pikachu and Jigglypuff**_

"So...this is quite boring!" Jigglypuff whispers loudly, sending Pikachu into a mode of panic.

"QUIET! Were trying to SPY HERE!" Pikachu whispers in an even louder voice, going into another mode of panic.

"Dude...calm down. Were not even near our suspects!" Jigglypuff says, defying the rules of the spies.

"How do you know?" Pikachu asks in a whispering voice, "They could now be spying on us!"

"Hm..." Jiggypuff ponders as she walks onto an open path, "Dude! An open path!"

"NO WAY!" Pikachu yells, -suddenly- fogetting about the spy thingy.

"Hey look!" Jigglypuff yells, "A fork!...EW! It's covered with..EW!" Jigglpuff starts hopping around like a maniac as she flings her -arms- all over the place. Pikachu walks over...

"Hm...for some reason, this fork reminds me of...a math equation. It has two equal signs!" Pikachu states, mistyfying Jigglypuff to no end.

"Great observation..." Jigglypuff compliments Pikachu's great obseravation.

"Why...THANK YOU!" Pikachu yells loudly, now acting as if the spy plan never existed, "Hmhmhm...I must know put my knowlegde to the test!" Pikachu races off...totally ditching Jigglypuff and completely forgetting about the spy plan.

"Uh..." Jigglypuff is speechless. Her comrade just totally went beserk...and ditched. What is she to do now?


	7. Life

A/N: Wow...it has almost been a month...heh heh. 

Here's to randomness! -takes out a cup of R and T-

* * *

**Shapter Seven - it's a lucky number...or is it?**

**_Young Link's Journey_**

Young Link starts wandering again...does he really have any idea where he is going?

"NO!" Young Link replies quickly, "I must find me boomerang!" Even though Young Link doesn't even know where he is going, he claims he must find his boomerang...even though he has no idea where he is going...

"Dude...there are those times in life when one must calm down. Now is that time for you." one of those wise vultures comes along and states.

"What do you mean?" Young Link asks quite...interestingly.

"Well, this constant 'I must find it' dialogue may not be getting you anywhere at all! Can't you accept the fact that at this exact point in time there are more important things to deal with than just 'finding' your boomerang? Wouldn't it be a better idea to just try and figure out what you are doing now rather than just focus on finding your boomerang only and not dealing with the recent events that are happening? What if you don't figure out where you are going? You may be lost forever and have no chance of finding your boomerang. You must take things on one at a time!" the vulture states in a long paragraph.

"Er...what?" Young Link asks, obviously very baffled at this point.

"You are a wise one. You can just read the paragraph again and figure it all out!" and with that, the vulture flies off into the distance...

"What paragraph?" Young Link asks. A piece of paper appears in front of him...with the paragraph engraved upon it.

"Ah..." Young Link starts to read the paragraph eagerly, taking in all that wise advice the best he can...

* * *

**_Meanwhile...in that random area..._**

"Question 3: Does anyone ever confuse you with a banana?" a bird asks yet again.

"Yes, actually. DK one time picked me up and tried to eat me...that didn't turn out too great on his part." Young Link's boomerang replies, recalling that one time...

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi**_

Mario continues to laugh for quite some time and Luigi continues to rid himself of thorns...now what?

"Well now let's see...I got it!" Mario yells, suddenly stopping his laughing fit. He grabs a stick and...

"Hay!" Mario yells, throwing the stick at a wall. The stick hits the wall in great pleasure and falls down.

"YES! I SUCCEEDED!" Mario yells. Yeah, he succeeded in not succeeding.

* * *

_**Jigglypuff**_

Jigglypuff is now bored. Pikachu ditched and there is nothing else to really do.

"Well, I could take up on that spy plan without Pikachu...but that would be boring." Jigglypuff states, showing her boredom greatly now.

* * *

_**Pikachu**_

Pikachu is standing before a random building.

"Now I can finally put my knowledge to the test." Pikachu states as he wanders inside. What is this building? Why, a court room!

"He is guilty as charged!" Pikachu yells as he flies into the room with a great speed.

"I will now ask you to lea---" the judge is interrupted.

"NO! HE IS GUILTY! I HAVE PROOF!" Pikachu yells, mystifying the court peoples. Does Pikachu really have proof? Hm...


	8. Muahaha

**Chapter Eight: 7 ate 9...it's great.**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

Young Link hurries on...why? Nobody knows. He just decides to hurry because he has a sudden drive to find his boomerang...even though now he is not saying "I must find it" constantly...for he took the advice of the paragraph.

"I...must...find...it..." Young Link says. Wait...isn't he NOT supposed to say that?

"No. The paragraph said not to say "I must find it"...NOT "I...must...find...it..."! Muahaha!" Young Link defends, even though that is a horrible reason.

"Ya know what I'm wondering? Whoever stole my boomerang must be really fast..." Young Link ponders. He has been wandering for a while in a random direction...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...in that random area...again**_

"Question 4: What is Hyrule like?" a bird asks yet again.

"Pretty random actually. You've ever been there?" the boomerang asks...wait, that's Young Link's boomerang.

"Sadly...no." the question-asking bird replied.

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi**_

Mario continues to succeed in not succeeding for quite some time. Luigi FINALLY gets all the thorns off himself. When Mario tries to receive the boomerang once again, Luigi gets a random mean streak and pushes Mario into a puddle...a deep puddle? Oh yeah.

"Luigi!" Mario yells, getting sucked into the puddle at a fast rate...wait, it's a puddle of very quicksand! Awesome!

"Mario!" Luigi yells back, suddenly regretting what he did. Mario sinks into the very quicksand...now what?

* * *

_**Jigglypuff**_

"I'M BORED!" Jigglypuff yells. Suddenly a bunch of peoples with cameras come along.

"You're...BORED? Wow, seeing someone that is bored is VERY RARE!" one of the observers states.

"I didn't say I was 'bored', I said I was 'BORED'!" Jigglypuff snaps.  
"Okay, okay..." the same observer apologizes...sort of.

"How would YOU like to be on our new show: The BORED one?" a director asks. Jigglypuff's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asks.

"Of course! You would be the star of the show and each second you get millions of currency of whatever you use!" the director says, almost regretting what he promised.

"AWESOME! Sure, I'll join!" Jigglypuff says, making the director go haywire.

"YES! WE FINALLY HAVE A STAR! YES!" the director yells, jumping around in a crazy manner. The other people there become depressed and leave...for that director was so loud and obnoxious that they had no chance to ask Jigglypuff to join their shows...

* * *

**_Pikachu_**

After 3 minutes of searching, Pikachu finally finds his proof.

"Here it is! These few pictures taken by ME prove that he is GUILTY!" Pikachu states happily, with the word "guilty" racing through his head at a million words a second...

"Hm...interesting. Where did you get these pictures?" the judge asks, making Pikachu hit his head on a wall several times.

"I TOOK THEM!" Pikachu yells, eager about the verdict.

"From whom?" the judge asks again. Pikachu, now very angry, takes out his top-of-the-mountain camera: The camera that is only useful for taking pictures on top of a mountain.

"I TOOK THOSE PICTURES WITH THIS CAMERA!" Pikachu yells. The judge looks stupefied.

"Wow...I never knew those existed!" This statement by the judge makes Pikachu explode...literally.

"Just...look...AT THE PICTURES AND TELL ME WHETHER THE WORK I DID WAS EITHER VERY GOOD OR GREAT!" Pikachu yells again, causing several of the jury members to go into defenestration mode with other members.

"Hm..." the judge looks at the pictures and at the convict. This happens 3 times before...

"HE IS GUILTY!" he yells out loud. Pikachu becomes surrounded by many fans as happiness surrounds his world...


	9. Why life? WHY!

A/N: Finally...it's here...9!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fine...it's finally Nine!**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

"Why is life so freakin' MONOTONOUS?" Young Link asks life.

"Well..." life starts to reply, "You are the one who is making me monotonous by pretty much going on a wild goose chase."

"...How DARE you say that my journey to find my precious boomerang is monotonous!" Young Link yells, becoming angry...is his mood fluctuating, or what?

"I didn't say that...you did." life replied.

"...oh yeah, heh heh...How DARE you say that this journey is a wild goose chase!" Young Link yells yet again.

"I dare not. You are the one who dared." life said...why must it be so confusing?

"Seriously..." Young Link added onto me statement...without permission...

_Meanwhile...in that random area...again_

"Question 5: Have you ever played Golden Sun?" a bird asks yet again again...yes, two agains.

"Golden Sun? Never heard of it..." the boomerang asks...wait, that's Young Link's boomerang...again...

"Really? Me neither." the question-asking bird replied.

"...okay..." the now confused YOUNG LINK'S boomerang said...in a confused tone...

_**Mario and Luigi**_

Luigi gives up on trying to get Mario out and starts to meditate...great timing.

"...what do ya mean by that?" Luigi asks in a strange tone.

"Great timing in that there is no one else around to distract you..."

"Interesting...man, I really need to get a life. Seriously." Luigi gets up and starts walking...walking...walking...running...walking...nothing...

"Wah!" Mario yells, falling onto an ice rink...an ice rink?

"Go Mario!" a random dude yells, confusing the life out of Mario. Mario realizes that he is in an ice rink and must skate...for there are many people staring at him now...with those big round eyes...

_**Jigglypuff**_

So starts the scene one of: The BORED one! -clapping can be heard in the background-

The scene takes place in a cube like room with 4 green walls and a green chair...there are no windows or doors...or anything else worth looking at.

"I'm soooo BORED!" Jigglypuff yells exasperatingly, with extreme boredom, "Cannot anyone hear me in this time of need?" Nobody hears Jigglypuff...for she is in a small room...that is enclosed...around her...

"I need something to do..." Jigglypuff says, following her lines perfectly as she walks over to a wall and 'magically' finds a button painted the same shade of green as the wall. The wall opens 'magically', revealing a bright green meadow...in a cube like room slightly bigger than the one Jigglypuff is in and has the same colored walls.

"Well, at least this is _something_..." Jigglypuff says, knowing that this scene is going to end soon and her boredom is going to come to a close. She walks over to a flower and sniffs it randomly, becoming happy when she hears the word "CUT" being yelled out in a loud voice in the back ground...

_**Pikachu**_

Pikachu starts to become surrounded by very annoying paparazzi as he tries to leave. Too bad he was too good at solving that case and won undying favor of the judge and all the jury of the court who have no intention of letting him leave anytime soon...

"Get me outta here!" Pikachu yells with no vision due to the camera, suddenly dashing through the crowd and racing through a door...literally, okay? The paparazzi, judge, and jury go over to the door and try to break it down...even though there is a hole in it already.

"Whew..." Pikachu sighs, racing through the unknown area. He hears the angry crowd behind and wishes greatly to get away...of course. The area becomes darker the deeper he goes in and narrower...where exactly is he now?


	10. Determination

**Chapter Ten: Ten! Ten!**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

Dashing through the forest as fast as he can, Young Link is more determined than ever! His determination may have dwindled before due to random reasons, but this time nothing random will happen! Or so he wished...

"My...wish...WILL COME TRUE!" Young Link says in a determined way. Will his ultimate determination overcome randomness?

"YES!" Young Link says yet again in a determined way. If he keeps THIS up, he may overcome the randomness...but then again, nobody knows how powerful randomness really is.

"True, but this crystal ball I have here can foresee the future!" Young Link yells. Where did he get THAT from?

"My determination gave it to me!" Young Link yells again, still running.

"That will cost you around 10 rupees in the future..." Young Link's determination states.

"Here's two blue ones!" Young Link somehow hands his determination 10 rupees.

"Thanks dude! Peace out!" his determination screams, disappearing in an instance. Now that Young Link has the crystal ball, he will succeed! But what if the crystal ball was extremely RANDOM?

_Meanwhile...in that random area...again_

"Question 6: What is your favorite thing to do?" a bird asks yet again again again.

"Er...fly around?" Young Link's boomerang replies.

"Are you serious? That is so my favorite thing to! Wow...we are like, brothers in flying or something!" the bird exclaims.

"That we are...that we are." Young Link's boomerang whistles, contemplates in a thinking manner.

_**Mario **_

Mario, still not having a clue as to what is going on, starts to skate. After a while, he starts enjoying it just a little bit too much...

"You rock Mario!" the random dude yells again, encouraging Mario's...skating. Mario, however, in all his pure excitement, does not realize that his skating started to actually make the ice _crack _in several parts. Hearing many gasps of horror from the audience, Mario comes back to reality and realizes that he is headed straight for a hole...

_**Luigi**_

After doing nothing, Luigi starts walking...walking...skipping...walking...running...walking...jumping...stopping. His series of random actions was stopped by a shiny object on the ground. A fork!

"What an interesting fork!" Luigi exclaims, picking up the fork on the road and examining it. Realizing that there is some sort of essence of pasta on the fork, he starts to become abnormally hyper...

_**Jigglypuff**_

"That was perfect!" the director of The BORED one! praises, "Are you ready to do the next scene?"

"Sure." Jigglypuff replies, with no real note of enthusiasm in her voice. The director is briefly taken aback by the lack of excitement, but soon brushes it off as the next scene is prepared.

So starts the scene two of: The BORED one! -clapping can be heard in the background-

This scene takes place in a rectangular room approximately 4 feet by 107 feet. The walls, ceiling, and ground are all blue, with the exception of one green dot. That dot is quite noticable and is obviously the thing that will eventually get Jigglypuff out of the boring room.

"I'm soooo BORED!" Jigglypuff yells exasperatingly, with extreme boredom, "Cannot anyone hear me in this time of need?" Her lines are the same as last time, for the people writing the script were too lazy to change it. She walks up to the green dot, examines it, then eventually pushes it. All the walls disappear revealing a great desert all around Jigglypuff. She walks out into the desert, barely avoiding the ceiling that came down due to no support. She walks up to a round cactus with extremely sharp spikes and waits for the end of the scene. Her life becomes happy when she hears the word "Cut!" in a loud booming voice...

_**Pikachu**_

"Where exactly am I?" Pikachu asks to himself. Of course, if he asks himself, then he will get no helpful answer, so there really is no point in asking onself...unless of course randomness attatches to the question like a banana on a tree. Soon the way becomes almost too narrow for Pikachu to pass through, so he is forced to find another way out.


	11. The Crystal Ball

**Chapter Eleven: My fav number!  
**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

"I call upon the crystal ball to show me the way!" Young Link yells professionally. The crystal ball floats in the air, inwardly contemplating why itself is referred to as a "crystal" ball.

Unfortunately for the luck of Young Link, the crystal ball proves to be very random.

"Can I take your order?" the crystal ball asks him.

"Huh?" Young Link 'replies'. Thinking that this may be a serious situation, Young Link asks for a huge tub of Lon Lon Milk. The huge tub appears out of nowhere.

"Look in the tub and you shall find out if you are going the right way!" the crystal ball tells him. It then disappears in a puff of feathers. Young Link looks in the tub.

The message inside the tub: YOU ARE A WINNER!

"Er, is this saying that I am going the right way or is it just a self esteem booster?" Young Link asks.

"It is both!" the tub replies in an incredibly strange voice. Young Link grins and looks around with shifty eyes, making sure that no one is stalking him. He then ditches the tub and races into the direction that he think is the right way...

_Meanwhile...in that random area...again_

"Question 7: Do you feel as if you have good luck on your side most of the time?" a bird asks yet again again again again.

"To be honest, I would have to say yes. And did you ask that question just because it is the 7th question?" Young Link's boomerang inquires.

"You guessed it!" the bird exclaims.

_**Mario **_

Without a word, Mario falls into the hole and plunges into the ice cold water. He struggles to get back to the surface but fails quite horrible because something...strange pulls him deeper into the darkness...

_**Luigi**_

"Fork! Fork! Fork!" Luigi yells in all his hyperness, "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"

"Did I hear someone say Pasta?" some random dude inquires. Luigi looks around suspiciously, feeling almost as if he is about to be surrounded. Suddenly, the random dude comes out of hiding and turns out to be none other than Dr. Mario!

"Dr. Mario!" Luigi yells, "You're here!"

"Yes, I am here and you are there...it's a very interesting specimen..." Dr. Mario says.

"Specimen?" Luigi asks slowly.

"Yes...SPECIMEN!" Dr. Mario's eyes grow wide as he attempts to steal the fork from Luigi. They tussle over the fork and do not realize that the great Obi-Wan (short disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan) is stealthily watching them through the shadows of the trees. He squints and sees a shiny object in the distance. He suddenly realizes that that may be a trap, so he leaves...and rustles several _leaves _in the process.

_**Jigglypuff**_

"Do I HAVE to do another scene?" Jiggypuff moans, "This is so boring!"

"But that is the whole point!" the director replies, "We never said that this job would be interesting and when you signed the contract, you agreed to do at least 25 episodes!"

"I did?" Jiggypuff looks at him in dismay. She knew she should have read the fine print...oh well, only 23 more scenes left...

"Wait a second. How many scenes are in an episode?" Jigglypuff asks, getting suddenly worried.

"Around 50-60." one of the cameramen replies. Jigglypuff's mouth drops as she realizes she must do at least 1248 more boring scenes before she could leave. She groans loudly as she plops herself onto a soft sofa to rest. Little does she know that she is in the setting for the next scene.

"Ready...set...action!" the director yells. Jigglypuff jumps as she realizes what is happening and finds herself in a large cylindar. It is spinning very rapidly, but the sofa she is on is not spinning. She shrugs and makes herself even more comfortable as she watches the cylindar spin. After several minutes she realizes that the sofa is moving and, as usual, she must find something different in the cylindar and make use of it. She also realizes that this scene really isn't very boring. Are these people also tired of the boring scene or what?

Suddenly she spots a large orange triangle. Guessing that that is the way she can get out of the cylindar, she tries to steer the sofa towards it. She is successful and jumps onto the triangle. The cylindar disappears instantly and she finds herself back in the studio.

"And cut!" the director concludes. Jigglypuff, quite confused as to what that really was all about, walks over to the director.

"I'm confused...what was that all about?" Jigglypuff asks.

"Why? It was the next scene of The BORED one!" the director replies.

"Why didn't you give me any warning or lines or anything like that?" Jigglypuff inquires yet again.

"Because there are so many scenes we have to do! I plan to do at least 15 scenes a day..." the director starts to tremble.

"But the scenes are short! We can have like half an hour for a break between each scene!" Jiglypuff argues.

"We DID have a half hour break! You see...the "breaks" here go by so fast that we cannot give any warnings to our victims...I mean...I mean staff..." the director starts to tremble even more violently.

"You're going to explode, aren't you?" Jigglypuff asks, showing great signs of boredom. The director merely nods as he, well, explodes.

_**Pikachu**_

"Why is it so narrow here?" Pikachu asks basically no one as he tries to squeeze himself through. His attempts prove to be very futile as he sadly travels to another place to escape. He finds several other places, but they prove to be too narrow for him to fit into.

"What is going on here?" Pikachu asks again, becoming more and more frustrated every moment. He expects something random to happen...but it doesn't. The room remains silent and he even hears the voices of the angry crowd start to die away. Pikachu sighs. His great case solving skills aren't working here!


	12. Meet Logan!

A/N: Eh heh heh...I know, a year is ridiculous. Excuses include lack of inspiration, being waaaay to busy, and other things that are too random to mention.

This is 10 pages long (I was aiming for 12 pages...a page a month...type of thingy...) and I'll bring up the next chapter soon enough! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from super smash bros and anything else associated with super smash bros or other things that happen to be copyrighted by someone other than myself. I DO own all the random characters that appear here and have been appearing in this whole fic and the plot and anything else that does not happen to be copyrighted by someone other than myself.

That was actually kind of fun. Well, enjoy ze long chapter! Or else...muahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: There are twelve shelves in a copyrighted tissue box!**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

After ditching the Lon Lon tub and racing away, Young Link suddenly stops. He begins wandering along, wandering along until he comes across a gigantically huge log. The log of course is very large and very wide. Young Link ponders on what might be contained in the log.

"I wonder what is contained inside this gigantically huge log?" Young Link ponders loudly. Why must he always ponder so loudly? It will give away his position during the battle!

"What battle?" Young Link asks. Why, it is according to the book of randomness that every random fic must end in a battle! Muahahaha!

Suddenly, he hears a noise coming from the log. Thinking ever so quickly, he pulls out his oh-so-cute-and-pathetically-built sword out of its hilt. Suddenly, something comes out of the log. It reveals itself to be...a gigantically huge red ant! Being about 1 foot long and 1/3 foot wide, it looks like it got carried away during last night's feast of ants (the greatest cannibal feast according to ants).

"Wah!" Young Link screams again. He starts backing up and...oh! He loses his balance and trips over a pile of sticks and falls to the ground!

"Boo! Boo! You can do better than that, Young Link! Boo!" several robins perching on a nearby tree...say. The red ant approaches Young Link ever so stealthily, an evil glare wave coming out of its antennas...

"Pull out those antennas!" a voice suddenly says. Young Link jumps, hitting the tops of the trees and falls back down on his back.

"Why?" Young Link asks the mysterious voice, not even bothering to see where it came from or why it said that and all that other too greatly good and wonderful stuff.

"Just pull out those antennas! DO IT NOW!" the voice yells. Young Link shrugs and gets up and slowly approaches the red ant. Without any proper warning, Young Link stumbles over the red ant and quickly rips its antennas out. The ant turns into stone!

"What...? Why...?" Young Link questions, taking a bite out of the antennas.

"That was a very large red ant," the voice Young Link heard earlier explains, "Whenever you pull out the antennas of a very large red ant, you are actually pulling out its throat and very large red ants have this great need of containing a throat, for it pleases the queen of all red ants, Queen Red. If their throat is pulled out, they turn into stone because they feel that they have let Queen Red down".

"...What?" Young Link asks again. Poor guy, he'll never understand.

Before anything else could be said, a small, unidentifiable bird flies by. Young Link stares at it, admiring its awesome ability to fly. After examining it for a while, a caracal suddenly jumps out of some random bushes and reaches for the bird. Young Link, thinking quickly, jumps between the bird and the caracal. His aim is terrible, for the bite of the antenna has made him seriously...distorted in all ways, and he flies about 5 feet away from them. The caracal misses the bird and it flies away.

"Hey, loser! You made me miss my bird, dude!" the caracal states after it gracefully landed on the ground. Young Link's landing was a different story.

"Huh?..." Young Link...asks...you get the drill. He slowly gets back up into a standing position.

"Your clueless actions to the fourth degree of stupidity made my eyes avert to your sudden highness and I got so distracted that I missed the bird, clueless...elf thing!"

"What?"

"Ugh! You're really that clueless? Your mind all set on 'off' for intelligence?"

"I guess...well...uh...who are you?"

"I...am the great Logan, the magical wonderful "gangster" (imagine the quotes flying all over the place) caracal!"

"Okay..."

"HEY!" Logan suddenly shouts, making Young Link fall back...again. For some random yet strange reason, Young Link's skin turns to the color of his tunic. Logan gasps.

"CODE 'GREEN'! We have a CODE 'GREEN' here!" Logan shouts. Suddenly 20 people wearing white and/or green lab coats come rushing out to the scene with 5 stretchers carried between them all. The 20 people and Logan manage to spread Young Link over the 5 stretchers.

"Okay! What should we do!" Logan yells, which is totally unnecessary.

"We need to...um...I know! Give him the special Christmas tonic!" a random person yells. Another random person, who happens to be wearing a green lab coat with white stars all over it, pulls out a red bottle labeled "Christmas Tonic". She quickly forces the tonic down Young Link's throat (at least he has one, unlike the poor red ant). His skin color starts turning back to normal, making everybody sigh a sigh of happiness (including the stone red ant). Suddenly everybody cheers and high fives and high fours and high ones are passed between the group of cheerers. Suddenly, Young Link starts turning red.

"What's happening!?" Logan yells, grabbing a random person by his lab coat collar and violently shaking him.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Logan screams at the poor guy.

"Uh...well...uh..." the guy manages to say in a normal voice, "The tonic has reverse affects? Heh?"

"I KNOW THAT!...Wait a second!" Logan yells, coming up with an idea all of a sudden and dropping the poor guy, "We can reverse this effect by putting leaves on him!" With that, Logan and the 20 people start gathering up as many leaves as they can. Once they manage to get them all into a huge pile, they plop them onto Young Link. The instant they hit Young Link, the leaves turn into cupcakes!

"Celebrate!" Logan yells, grabbing two of the cupcakes. He begins break dancing as everybody else grabs their cupcakes. Several people start singing:

_We got through the code red! CODE RED!_

_We got through the code red! RED CODE!_

_Yeah, we are the great team team team_

_Yeah, we beat the Young Link, Young Link_

_Oh, we beat the code red red code_

_Oh, we need to celebrate!_

_Celebrate! Celebrate! Celebrate with all your mighty kings and queens and dudes!_

_We got through the code red! CODE RED!_

_We got through the code red! RED CODE!_

"WAIT!" Young Link yells, suddenly bolting upright. Everyone freezes except Logan. "How do you guys know my name?"

"Oh, your Young Link? Nice to meet you! Tee hee!" one of the people says. For some random reason, Young Link grows suddenly angry.

"HOW DARE YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YES YOU DO! HOW DARE YOU?" Young Link screams, forcing the 20 people and the cat to fly backwards 2 feet. Logan manages to continue break dancing.

"All I wanted to do was FIND MY BOOMERANG! Why is everything so weird here? Why is it all so confusing?" Young Link bursts out into tears, finally breaking down because of the Christmas tonic...or so everybody says. Everyone falls silent, unable to find the words to say and Logan manages to stop dancing...

_**Meanwhile...in that random area...again**_

"All right. Lets recap: First, I asked you 'So...what is it like to be a boomerang?'. Then I asked you 'Do you enjoy life as being a boomerang?'. Third I asked you 'Does anyone ever confuse you with a banana?'. Then I asked you 'What is Hyrule like?'. Fifth I asked you 'Have you ever played Golden Sun?'. Then I asked you 'What is your favorite thing to do?'. Last but definitely not least, I asked you 'Do you feel as if you have good luck on your side most of the time?'. There are only going to be 10 questions in the series. If you can count correctly, that was seven!" the bird states in a random tone.

"Was that totally necessary to repeat all the questions?" Young Link's boomerang asks.

"YES! Now...Question 8: What is your favorite genre of fanfiction?" the bird asks.

"What is fanfiction?" Young Link's boomerang...uh...asks (note to self: need new word).

"Why? Fanfics are stories that someone writes containing the characters and ideas and other random stuff from books or TV shows or games or other things that they like!" the bird explains.

"Why would you want to do that?" the boomerang asks, now knowing that it itself is in fanfic now...muahahahaha!

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN! I have written a few fanfics myself..." the bird states.

"Seriously?" the boomerang...yeah.

"Of course! Why, when I was a young fledgling, I used to be so hyper and I wrote the most random fanfics ever for every single category out there. It took a ton of research and time to get all of the characters and plots and all that too greatly good and wonderful stuff all figured out, but hey! It was the best year of my life!" the bird starts reminiscing on its wonderful past.

"So..." the boomerang starts, "What is your favorite genre of fanfiction?"

"Mine? Why, humor of course! Tee hee, life is so depressing and humorous fanfics are one of the only thing that keeps me on my feet! Now...do you have one?"

"I just found out what fanfiction is!"

"So? You can figure this out? What is your favorite genre...of fanfiction?"

"Well...uh...adventure?"

"Adventure! Oh, yes! Adventure is so adventurous with tons of action and all that too greatly good and wonderful stuff! Yes!" the bird starts dancing with joy, causing Young Link's boomerang to...dance, I guess.

"Everybody dance now!" the bird yells. Everyone within the vicinity of 1 mile starts dancing...Mueeheehee! Too bad they don't notice what lies behind the curtain...

_**Mario **_

Trying desperately to free himself from the strange thing pulling him down, Mario begins to realize that his efforts are hopeless. The icy coldness of the water is starting to get to him and he is losing energy very rapidly. Everything gets darker and darker around him until suddenly, everything turns black.

Dun dun dun!

Mario lands on a very hard floor in a very dark room. He gets up and stares at the ceiling, which is very cool looking because it is actually made up of water. Fearing that suddenly all the water is going to come down and splash down on him, Mario ducks in a weird fashion while looking up at ceiling. Sure enough, all the water comes splashing down, somehow bringing down with it all the people who started watching Mario skate earlier.

"Dude! That was totally dude-worthy dude!" one random dude yells as he is falling down the hole that Mario fell down in...

_**Luigi**_

Luigi and Dr. Mario continue to fight over the fork. They keep fighting until BAM! Several bowls of pasta fly into the two, making them fly in random directions. The fork grows wings and flies away.

"Aw man!" Luigi yells, "The fork is gone!"

"But the pasta is here!" Dr. Mario yells staring at all the bowls of pasta which have magically arranges themselves into a semi-circle around the two dudes.

"How are we supposed to eat the pasta with no fork?" Luigi asks.

"You no eat pasta! Fork is bad!" one of the bowls replies, "Come with us to a land of pasta where you can enjoy eating us without a fork! Enjoy eating us with no limits, for there are billions of tons of pasta where we come from. It is called the Land of the Semi-Circle of Pasta With a Symbol of the Summation Notation in the Semi-Circle! We call it 'E' for short."

"Go to 'E', eh? Sure! Let's go Dr. Mario!" Luigi yells, tugging at Dr. Mario's lab coat to get him moving.

"This sounds a bit suspicious to me..." Dr. Mario says, "I think I've heard of this 'E' place before...it's just a restaurant that lures unsuspecting people, mostly pasta lovers, in and then throws them in this underground dungeon where they will be tortured day and night...with no breaks!"

"Oh, come on! You actually believe that?" Luigi asks, "Being tortured day and night with no breaks...how can anybody manage that?"

"Uh..."

"Let's just go!" Luigi manages to eventually convince Dr. Mario to go with him and they enter the land of 'E'...

_**Jigglypuff**_

After the director explodes, everybody but Jigglypuff gasps. Several seconds later, everybody turns their gaze to Jigglypuff (this includes Jigglypuff who goes cross-eyed to look at herself). When she realizes that everyone is staring at her, she brings her eyes back to normal and manages to glare at everybody at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" she asks.

"You made our director explode! You are a fiend that needs to be destroyed!" one of the people says, taking out something that resembles a miniature flail.

"How did I make him explode? I didn't do anything!" Jigglypuff tries to defend herself, realizing that, although the boredom will probably finally come to an end, she just lost a great job.

"That's just it. You did EVERYTHING! Now that you have admitted that you have taken part in his explosion, you shall be put on trial!" suddenly, the room turns black and everybody moves to their positions in a "court room". When the light turns back on, Jigglypuff realizes that she is surrounded by everyone. She looks up and sees the "judge" with the miniature flail.

"This court is now in session! Bring on the prosecutor!" the judge yells. A random person comes forward and stands before the crowd. Jigglypuff suddenly realizes that they really are having a trial. She begins to see the jury to the left and right of her and the crowd of other people, basically all the witnesses of her prosecutor, behind her and a random person sleeping next to her. She realizes that this must be her attorney. She nudges him.

"Wake up! The court is in session!" she whispers. Her attorney continues his nap, making her sigh. The prosecutor begins to speak.

"We have all gathered here because a terrible crime has been committed in our peaceful little town. Our famous director, the director of the new series that was going to be a big hit, The BORED one!, has exploded because of the actress in the series, Jigglypuff. The BORED one! was going to be the best television show this town has ever produced and now, it's over, due to one little puffball. Now, we have never had to deal with such a terrible incident, so I ask you all: how should she be punished? How should we deal with her? How--?"

"Now wait a minute, dude." the judge says, "We can't decide that she is guilty right away. If we want this to be a proper court session, we'll need to call up witnesses and do all that other too greatly good and wonderful stuff!"

"Okay, okay."

"Now, do you have any witnesses, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Yes. I would like to call up the Tribe of the People Who Miss the Director of The BORED one!" the prosecutor says. Suddenly, everyone behind Jigglypuff gets up and heads over to the front of the courtroom. They all manage to squeeze themselves between the judge and where Jigglypuff is sitting.

"Uh...Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the judge asks all the witnesses.

"We do." they all reply.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay then...uh...how are we going to do this?"

"We all saw her make the director explode!"

"And when did this happen?"

"About a minute ago!"

"My, my! Time is flying by! So you all saw her make the director explode...how did she do it?"

"She---"

"SHE'S INNOCENT!" a new voice broke out, interrupting the crowd of witnesses. Everybody turned their eyes to the entrance where the voice came from. Standing there is none other than the great Pikachu!

"Pikachu?" Jigglypuff asks. Nobody else says anything as Pikachu races towards the judge.

"I will now ask you to lea---" the judge is interrupted.

"NO! SHE IS INNOCENT! I HAVE PROOF!" Pikachu yells, mystifying the court peoples. Does Pikachu really have proof? Hm...

"Do you really have proof?" the judge asks. Pikachu leaps onto the judge's...uh...table and pulls out a sweet looking machine. People 'ooh' and 'ahh' at it while Pikachu fixes it up.

"Lights off please!" Pikachu says. Suddenly the lights turn off and Pikachu turns the machine on. People 'ooh' and 'ahh' again as a slideshow appears on the wall in back of the judge! The first slide shows a picture of the director smiling and leaning against a tree.

"Here we have the director of The BORED one! looking very happy and peaceful. Nobody could expect what his personal life actually is like..." Pikachu hits a button and it changes to the next slide. The people in the room gasp as the next picture comes up. They gasp again as the picture fully develops itself into everybody's mind. The director is now seen wearing a white lab coat with green stars all over it. Instead of looking as peaceful as he did earlier, he looks angry and mad (the crazy kind of mad). His hair is flying all over the place and he is holding a test tube that has a weird looking substance in it. Instead of smiling a peaceful smile, he is smiling with his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed. The lab that he is standing in has all these bottles with unexplainable/unfathomable...stuff in them.

"What is the director doing?" the judge yells. Pikachu smiles.

"Why? He is actually an evil scientist at night! You see, before he became a director, he was a well-known scientist in an unknown land. He was able to invent this one substance that gave him the ability to stay awake 24/7! So, he decided to keep up his scientific research at night and move to a different more well known town, which happened to be this place. When he saw that you guys wanted a director, he became your director and has basically lived a double life since then!"

"You mean...he's never got any sleep since he's been here? Wow!" the judge exclaims!

"That's right!" Pikachu says, feeling really good with himself.

"But what does any of this have to do with the director exploding?" a random witness asks.

"Ah, you see, the director was actually working with an incredibly dangerous substance last night. He accidentally consumed some while he was eating his lunch and he didn't realize it. Well, about the time that Jigglypuff started questioning the director, the substance somehow mixed with another substance that he had accidentally consumed earlier in the day and the two had had a chemical reaction and BOOM! They exploded and he exploded!" Pikachu explains. Everybody stays silent, wondering whether they should believe this potentially phony story or not.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" the judge asks. Before Pikachu could reply, the crowd of the paparazzi, the judge and the jury people following Pikachu burst into the courtroom! The paparazzi start snapping pictures of everything in the room (mainly Pikachu...even though the room is still dark) and the judge walks up to the large group of witnesses.

"Pikachu can never lie! He helped solved the most baffling case of mine a few minutes ago! Whatever he says here is the truth!" the judge of the earlier trial says.

"Jigglypuff is innocent!" Pikachu yells.

"Then it is settled," the judge of the recent trial says, "She is innocent!" The crowd of witnesses cheer and give Jigglypuff and Pikachu and huge group hug. The only one not happy is the prosecutor, who leaves the room with revenge on his mind...

_**Back at the Mansion**_

Finally, everyone else who was sent into a temporary eternal sleep by Jigglypuff is now waking up. It turns out that Link and Mewtwo have been up for a while singing the same stupid and pointless song...

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk are good for your health!_

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk are good for your health!_

_Top 'em with crackers!_

_Top 'em with cheese!_

_Top 'em with sparkles!_

_Top 'em with keys to a porsche carrera yay!_

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk!_

_Cookies and Milk are good for your health!_

Link and Mewtwo then burst out laughing.

"I love singing! It gets my mind offa my younger self!" Link says.

"Yes, it gets my mind offa dat Mew Pokemon!" Mewtwo says.

"I like Mew! She's cute...reminds me of Young Link!" Link states. They find themselves rambling about in a dark closet trying to find their way out.

"Wait...how did we get in here?" Link asks.

"How should I know?" Mewtwo replies, question style. As they both continue to wander around, a voice booms from outside.

"I know someone's in there! Speak now or forever hold your peace! Muahahahahahahaha!" the voice says. Mewtwo and Link recognize the voice to be Crazy Hand's and quickly scramble to get to the entrance...or so they think!

"Ow! Why are there spikes outside the door?" Link asks, standing before a hall with many spikes sticking out at all crazy angles...they are sticking out of all the sides, the ceiling and the floor of the hall.

"This isn't where we came from..." Mewtwo whispers.

"Maybe it is and we are finally coming back to reality after 17 years of being locked in a terrible dream of woe and suffer and happiness!" Link states, saluting the spikes.

"I think not. I think this is a secret entranceway to a secret area in a secret place on a secret planet...I'll call it The Secret!" Mewtwo states. Both of them stare at the hallway, unable to hear the screams of Crazy Hand demanding them to get out of the closet...


	13. The African Gangster Cats

**Chapter Thirteen: We all have our unlucky days, unfortunately**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

Everyone stands around Young Link for the next 10 minutes having no idea how to comfort him. They form a small puddle of tears around Young Link and several small red ants start swimming in it…then they start struggling to swim in it…the they start drowning in it…

"NOOOOO!" the stone red ant yells. The ant races to save the little red ants and three seconds later it finally realizes that its antennas had been pulled out and it lost its throat! Terrible, terrible times! Growling somehow, it jumps onto Young Link to try and retrieve the antennas back. Everyone else gasps.

"Save him!" Logan screams, ordering seven of the twenty people to tackle the red ant. Young Link has already managed to pry the ant off himself and had already thrown it into a nearby tree. The seven people, realizing that the coordinates of the any has changed, try to stop and aim to tackle the ant on the tree. Unfortunately, they are going so fast that they can't stop and ram into Young Link.

"Idiots!" Logan calls out. He races over to the stone ant and throws it at some of the other people that are not currently on Young Link. The ant explodes and sends 11 of those people flying off in various directions. The seven people stacked up on Young Link manage to get up and join the two remaining people not affected by the explosion. Before anyone can say anything, the small, unidentifiable bird flies by again and manages to pick Young Link up in an odd way.

"Muahahaha! I've got it…I've got the dude!" the bird says, flying high into the air. The 20 people stare in utter amazement and Logan decides to shout out randomness!

"See ya later, alligator!" Logan yells, causing Young Link to turn into an alligator. The small, unidentifiable bird begins to fall due to sudden addition of weight.

"CHANGE HIM BACK! GAAAH!" the small, unidentifiable bird yells. Logan yells out 'young random hyrulian dude that is the younger version of the hero Link' instead of 'alligator' and Young Link changes back. The bird and Young Link fly off into the distance, never to be seen by the people or Logan again…

"Wait a second…when did you get the sudden ability to be able to change other people into whatever you call them?" one of the people asks. Logan shrugs.

"How should I know?" he 'replies'.

"GET HIM!" one of the people shouts. Without any warning, all 20 people pounce onto Logan like strange looking antelope that have the sudden ability to transform into bipedal beings. They throw him into a nearby river and cheer.

"That's one of him down for our 11 down!" several people shout. They begin to sing with terrible voices:

_We got rid of the random cat that got the sudden ability to transform other people into whatever he called them!_

We got rid of the random cat that got the sudden ability to transform other people into whatever he called them!

_Now we are free to be whatever we want!_

_Now we are free to be whatever we want!_

_No more accomodating someone we don't know!_

_No more listening to someone we've never met!_

_No more accomodating someone we don't know!_

_No more listening to someone we've never met!_

"Technically all you guys can be now are people…you aren't exactly free to be whatever you want," a random voice says. All 20 people freeze. The voice equals a roar and roars, as they had leaned in first grade, must mean something that must not be friendly. They all start to panic and begin to close the space between them. Perfect position for them to surrounded! Oh wait…they are trying to teleport out of there and it's failing.

"You all are idiots! You have just gotten into the perfect position where we can surround you without any trouble!" the voice says again. Suddenly, 6 lionesses, 2 lions, 1 serval, and 3 cheetahs come bursting out of their hiding (how long they have been hiding there is unknown to all) and surround the 20 people. The ambiance of the area changes instantly from peace to fear!

"So…dude, like who do you guys think you are, throwing out top feline, our ringleader, into the river like dat?" one of the lionesses asks.

"Wait…don't lions live in the plains? Why are here in this random forest?" one of the people foolishly asks.

"Because we are exploring," one of the cheetahs explains, "We are the African Gangster Cats! Our gang includes all kinds of african cats: lions, servals, leopards, caracals, cheetahs, sand cats, african golden cats, you name it! We were looking for this guy named Mewtwo. You seem 'im?"

"Not that I know of…" one of the people replies, "Although I have heard he lives at the place called the 'Smash Mansion'".

"The Smash Mansion, eh? Interesing…" before the cheetah could say any more, two servals and Logan come walking by. The servals are walking shoulder to shoulder with Logan, who appears to be soaking wet. He glares at the people, thoughts of utter destruction flowing in his mind…

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Meanwhile...in that random area...again**_

So…what lies behind the curtain? TWENTY TONS OF CONFETTI!

Suddenly twenty tons of confetti fly out on the birds and the boomerang. They are covered from talon to beak or pointy side to pointy side and so ends the interview!

"Hey! I said there would be ten questions! We've only done eight! So…Question 9: How many times in your life have you ever said 'NO!'?" the question bird questions for the ninth time.

"How should I know?" Young Link's boomerang repliesks…

"Ha! You just said NO! Yes!" the bird starts dancing again.

"I didn't say 'NO!', I said 'know'…as in K N O W!" the boomerang retorts, hoping to end this interview soon.

"Oh…well, how many times have you said 'NO!'? I have said NO! about 20 times through my existence…" the bird starts reminicsing on al the times he has said "NO!".

"Like I said, I DON'T know." The boomerang states again, purposely not putting emphasis on "know".

"Haven't you ever said 'NO!' to Young Link whenever you didn't want to be thrown?" the bird aks with dangerously wide eyes.

"Uh…no…I don't think he understands…" the boomerang says. The bird gasps.

"Of course he would! He seems like the type to have a kind soul!" the bird says proudly, doing a cool looking wing-salute.

"No, no. I mean he can't understand anything I say…because technically I'm an inanimate object and am not supposed to be able to 'talk'…So yeah…" the boomerang yeahs. Tears come to the bird's eyes.

"That's…that's just so…so sad!" the bird bursts out in tears, just like Young Link!

"It actually really isn't sad…but oh well! Please continue with the last question…PLEASE!" the boomerang yells, causing the bird to become even more depressed. The boomerang sighs and gets into a comfortable position. This is probably going to take a while…

_**Mario**_

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

All the water and the other dudes come splashing down on Mario. Fortunately, since he is in such a weird position, an invisible dome appears around him and none of the water touches him! Unfortunately, the invisible dome cannot withstand the random people falling down for it is only designed to hold out water! Fortunately, an invisible cube surrounds Mario because it is the friend of the invisible dome and it can hold out people! Unfortunately, the invisible cube cannot hold out water and the people falling through the invisible dome rip a hole through the dome and the water starts pouring through the newly made hole in the dome and heads toward the invisible cube! Fortunately, Mario is able to put up his shield before the water comes down and he is saved at first! Unfortunately, he is only saved at first because his shield becomes smaller and starts running out of energy so he gets soaking wet! Fortunately, Mario doesn't mind being wet! At least the people don't fall on him! But unfortunately, the water eventually breaks a hole in the cube and the people, even though they have already fallen on the ground to the sides of Mario, are somehow lifted up and are thrown onto Mario! Fortunately, the hole isn't big enough for all the people to fit through! Unfortunately, several people are able to fit through and the squash Mario underneath them! Fortunately, Mario isn't terrible affected because there aren't that many people! Unfortunately, the people a---

"WILL SOMEONE JUST END THIS MADNESS!?" Mario screams sending the people that managed to fly on him in all different directions. The madness ends and the people disappear and the water flies back up to recreate the really cool looking ceiling that is totally made up of water. Unfortunately, Mario forgets all that happened a few seconds ago and arranges himself into that weird position again…

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

All the water comes splashing down on Mario! Fortunately, there is only water this time! Unfortunately, only an invisible triangle that can only hold out pins and needles surrounds him! (The invisible dome and the invisible cube are mad at him). The water all comes down on Mario! Fortunately, he doesn't mind being wet again for he is already soaking wet!

"This is actually a very…soaking experience! Ahahahahaha!" Mario starts laughing. The water arranges itself into three different figures, all looking like Bowser. Mario stops laughing and prepares himself to fight the water Bowsers!

"I will fight you till the end, Bowser!" Mario yells, not realizing that Bowser is not actually there. He wastes all his energy on trying to fight the water and soon realizes that, without any energy, there would be no way to get out of the random place he is in and he will be stuck there forever! Muahahahaha!

"Fortunately, time is on my side!" Mario yells. He actually believes that, with some time to rest, he can regain all his energy back! What a fool! He is correct! Cheer him on.

_**Luigi**_

The land of 'E'! What a great place! Sure, it's just a restaurant, but it's MAGNIFICENT!

"I think I want to stay forever in this land of 'E'!" Luigi exclaims, starting to spin around.

"I think we should call it by its rightful name: Land of the Semi-Circle of Pasta With a Symbol of the Summation Notation in the Semi-Circle…it just sounds more appropriate." Dr. Mario says, looking at everything in the restaurant. He realizes that all the pasta that had invited them to the place is gone.

"Uh…Luigi…" Dr. Mario starts, looking at everything with a whole new perspective.

"What? I'm eating here! You should try some of this pasta! It is De-Li-Cious!" Luigi says, stuffing more of the pasta into his mouth.

"Why did you say 'delicious' like that? Well, anyways, I think we should get out of here." Dr. Mario says.

"No! This is paradise! How dare you want to leave paradise!" Luigi yells, pointing an accusing finger at Dr. Mario. Suddenly everybody in the room stares at the doctor. Dr. Mario becomes very uneasy and starts backing up to the entrance of the place. Everybody but the two smashers just shrug and go back to what they were doing.

"Hey! You're supposed to be helping me here!" Luigi yells at the other people there. Some random dude glares at him.

"Hay is for guinea pigs, weirdo!" the dude continues to glare at him. Another dude stands up and walks over to the first dude.

"I though hay was for horses!" he said.

"It's also for guinea pigs! You have a problem with that?" he challenges the second dude. He manages to keep glaring at Luigi as he gets up.

"Yeah. Why do I get this feeling that you _love _guinea pigs?" the second guy asks, trying to create a weird argument.

"Why do I get the feeling that _you looove _little horsies?" the first retorts, completely disregarding the other dude's question. He finally stops glaring at Luigi and starts glaring at the other guy.

"What's wrong with loving horses?" the second guy asks.

"What's wrong with loving guinea pigs?" the first guy retorts. Sheesh, this guy needs to learn to stop answering questions with questions…it's annoying!

"I never said that there was anything wrong with loving guinea pigs!" the second guy defends himself.

"I know you implied it!" the first guy answers.

"No I didn't!" the second guy defends himself yet again. Before the two could continue their argument, Dr. Mario walks up to them.

"Uh…guys, I think it would be better if you would just SHUT UP!" he says. Everybody turns their gaze towards Dr. Mario. Luigi smiles.

"Now we got him!" he says, looking as if he could laugh for 10 years straight.

"What did you say, little man?" the first guy asks, obviously threating the smasher…because of course he had heard it…unless…

"I said: I think it would be better if you would just SHUT UP!" Dr. Mario repeats. Everybody in the room gasps. What has the smasher gotten himself into?

_**Jigglypuff**_

The prosecutor leaves the room, with revenge on his mind. He walks over to a small room that is hidden behind the wall and there he plans his revenge…

Meanwhile…

After the group hug ends, the judge of the trial that just occurred gives Jigglypuff and Pikachu and nice big cake…and a big pie…and a train that they can ride on to wherever they feel like going.

"Man, I should've done this more often!" Pikachu says, grabbing a huge slice of cake.

"Yeah! And I should star on some more boring shows too!" Jigglypuff grins.

"Now what?" several witnesses ask simultaneously. They all gasp simultaneously and laugh simultaneously and fall to the ground simultaneously.

"I don't know…I wonder how everyone at the mansion is doing…" Pikachu starts wondering. Wondering can have unpleasant effects! Muahahahahaha!

_**Back at the Mansion**_

Crazy Hand manages to break into the closet, but unfortunately, Link and Mewtwo have entered The Secret.

"Ya know, I have a bad feeling about this…," Link says, "I feel as this is going to have a bad ending…"

"Of course it is. That's what I like about it!" Mewtwo reveals his inner motives. Link stops.

"Wait a second…so you were with them all along!" he yells.

"With _who _all along?" Mewtwo asks.

"The ones that keep secrets! The ones that make you feel…like something is being kept from you!"

"Oh really? And who are these 'ones' that you talk about?"

"They are just the ones!"

"The ones can be interpreted in many different ways…you need to learn more vocabulary…"

"Why?"

"So you can describe these ones to me!"

"Who says I can't describe them?"

"You! It was subtle but clear…like on a subtle but clear night I will reveal all to you in the pale moonlight!"

"Sweet. Ya know, you should go into writing poetry or something!"

"I have already. I've written three thousand poems…all my poems tell of what will happen in the future!"

"Really? What will happen to Young Link?"

"…you really don't wanna know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Young Link is goi---"

"HEY!" Mewtwo is interrupted by someone. Link and Mewtwo turn around to see Crazy Hand.

"Aw! Crazy Hand! We were just getting to the good part!" Link pouts.

"What good part?" Crazy Hand asks in a crazy voice!

"Mewtwo was going to tell me what happens to Young Link!"

"Really?"

"Well, I don't know if it's for sure, but…" Mewtwo starts backing away.

"GET HIM!" Crazy Hand yells. Both the hand and the smasher pounce on Mewtwo…

* * *

A/N: Muahahaha! There's going to more on Young Link himself in the next chapter...at least there better be...mrow...muahahaha! INSANITY! 


	14. The Five Year Hiatus

A/N: Yeeeeeah.

I thought one year was a bad wait time, but five?

:'D

I never thought I was actually going to update this again, buuuuut I got a renewed interest in this site and I couldn't stand seeing unfinished stories.

Soooo, I'm sure my writing style's changed a little bit and whatnot, but hopefully this will suffice.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Five Year Hiatus**

_**Young Link's Journey**_

The bird carrying Young Link flew higher and higher into the sky. The traveled along in silence for quite a while before Young Link spoke up.

"So..." Young Link said, "what exactly are you, anyway?"

The tiny bird carrying Young Link looked downward. "Ah, I am just an ordinary sparrow. For now at least. I dunno, it's weird. Depending on my mood I can change from being a sparrow to a dragon to a mayfly to a bat."

"Uh huh...and how is that you can carry me like this?" Young Link asked.

"How should I know?" the bird shrugged, "Must be something quite magical. Do you consider yourself to be magical?"

"I sure do," a voice boomed nearby. The sparrow screeched, nearly dropping Young Link to the ground.

"Who are you!?" the sparrow yelled out.

A large dragonfly emerged from below and starting flying alongside them. "Just some gigantic insect who's wondering what's up. So, what's up?"

"I thought this fella would make a great meal for my young'uns," the sparrow replied, "what's up with you?"

"Well," the dragonfly started, "I was just having the most wonderful-"

"Wait, a MEAL!?" Young Link interrupted, "Wait...how can your children possibly eat me?"

"Oh, I foster dragonlings," the sparrow replied, "they threatened to eat me so I had to go out and find someone else for them."

Young Link panicked, struggling even harder against his captor. It didn't work.

"Darnit!" Young Link yelled, "Why can't something random happen and save me know!?"

The dragonfly shrugged. He had magical powers, right? He may as well use them now to save the young'un, right? Great way to show off his awesomeness too, right?

Suddenly a large volcano appeared in front of them. The sparrow veered off to the right, avoiding a collision with the super-spiked rocks.

"Where the heck did that come from?" the sparrow questioned.

"Oh, it must be my nerves acting up," the dragonfly replied, "you see, earlier I was saying-well, actually, trying to say-that I was having the most wonderful talk with a prehistoric spider and I suddenly just realized that I scheduled a-"

KABOOM!

Before the insect could finish his sentence, the volcano erupted, spewing out hot embers and forks in every random direction.

The sparrow expertly avoided all the flying objects while the dragonfly smashed into a large ember and fell to the ground below.

"Ouch," he said, looking up towards the fleeting sparrow, "shoot, I couldn't even save that poor youngster! What's wrong with me?"

"NOOOO!" Young Link cried out, attempting yet again to free himself from the evil, sharp talons of the bird. And, yet again, it failed.

"Face it, you've lost," the sparrow said triumphantly, "those dragonlings are going to be so pleased with me!"

The two of them flew off further and further into the distance...

_**The African Gangster Cats**_

The fifteen cats arrived at the mansion.

"Fantastic!" one of the yelled out, "Now we can finally come face to face with our destiny!"

"But it's such a big place," another whined, "how can we possibly find Mewtwo here?"

"We can always try splitting up," Logan suggested, "and if one of us finds the Pokemon, we'll just scream out our signature battle cry!"

The other cats stared at the caracal. "And what exactly is out signature battle cry?" one of them asked.

"Just make something up!" Logan snapped, "Sound like a typical feline, that should work."

"Okay," the cat shrugged.

"Now, separate!" Logan yelled, storming into the mansion. The others exchanged glances before following their leader.

The Ice Climbers were heading towards the door when they noticed a large group of cats enter the mansion.

"Are those new smashers?" Nana asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Popo replied, slowly and instinctively backing away from them, "though...they don't look too friendly..."

"Hey there!" a cheetah ran up to the two smashers, "Have you seen a guy named Mewtwo?"

The two climbers exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Why do you ask?" Nana reached for her hammer.

"Because it's our destiny!" the cheetah replied, puffing up its chest.

Captain Falcon entered the room, freezing up when he noticed the newcomer.

"Ah, another one," the cheetah commented, "how many people live here?"

The ice climbers took this as their opportunity to flee, quickly thanking Captain Falcon for walking in. Captain Falcon continued to stand there, not uttering a single word.

"Cat got your tongue?" the cheetah asked.

"YOU!" Captain Falcon suddenly screamed, "I challenge you to a run!"

The cheetah yawned. "A run? Really?"

"Yes!" Captain Falcon grinned, "It has been a long time since I've encountered such a fast creature. I need to get out of this place anyway, it's getting kind of stuffy in here."

"Stuffy?" a cockroach nearby asked, "Are you kidding us? This place is huge!"

"Sounds like a lame excuse to ditch us all," the roach's fly buddy spoke up.

"Shut up you fiends!" Captain Falcon pointed down towards them, "Or I will punish you two severely."

"Look," the cheetah said, "I need to find someone named Mewtwo. You seem 'im?"

Captain Falcon paused. "Well, actually, come to think of it, I haven't. Why don't we have a run around the mansion to search?"

The cheetah shrugged. "Sure, why not? But this isn't going to be a-"

Captain Falcon sped out of there, yelling out his battle cries.

"-race," the cheetah sighed. It got up and started running throughout the mansion, trying to keep up with the maniacal smasher.

_**Meanwhile...in that random area...again**_

After twenty minutes of silence, the bird finally spoke up.

"Okay," he said, "the tenth and final question."

"YES!" the boomerang yelled out, "Bring it on, birdy!"

"What would your reaction be if we ended up tying you to that wall post over there and never set you free again?" the bird asked. Suddenly a large wall post appears, covered in mouse skulls and spider webs.

Young Link's boomerang "blinked."

"Well," it began, "I...huh, I don't know. How could I react?"

"Angrily? Joyfully? Sadly?" the bird suggested.

"Not joyfully, I don't think," Young Link's boomerang replied, "probably sadly. I mean...come to think of it...I was so happy when I finally got my freedom from Young Link...but now that we aren't together...it brings this sadness to my heart...like, a longing to see my old master again...if I were tied up to that wall post, I would just...think about all the good times that are now long gone...the one that I loved that I will never see again...the one who entrusted me to grab all his treasures and now he had no one to do that...well, he can probably get another one but still...we went on so many adventures together...and I took all that he did for me for granted...and I'm sure he took me for granted too...and I'm sitting here rambling about my love for him but I don't even know whether he loves me back or not...what if he forgot about me a long time ago? Do you think I've been replaced? If I am released and Young Link doesn't want me anymore, what am I going to do?"

Sniffles echoed throughout the small room.

"That's...that's so deep," the bird interview wiped tears from his eyes with his wings, "I never knew such a simple object could have such strong emotions. Excuse me."

The bird flew out of the room, bursting out into tears. While all the other living beings in the room appeared distracted, Young Link's boomerang moved towards a nearby window.

Maybe the boomerang could have enough time to get out before the interviewer came back?

Surely after the tenth-and last-question, they wouldn't mind if he just...left?

Suddenly the boomerang remembered that the place was littered with tons of confetti!

And then a memory of Young Link flooded his mind.

_Link and Young Link were standing in a room full of confetti. Young Link had lain his boomerang along with his other weapons on a table nearby for randomness knows what reason._

_"Hey, Link, watch this!" Young Link had said. _

_"I'm watching," Link yawned._

_Young Link yelled something out-the boomerang interpreted it as some sort of spell-and sent a small tornado through the room, causing the confetti to fly in every direction._

_"Isn't that cool!" Young Link exclaimed._

_"Eh," Link shrugged._

The boomerang snapped out of its daydream. Summoning tornadoes! If Young Link had that ability, wouldn't the boomerang too?

Of course, that may have been just a dream the boomerang had, but it's worth a try, right?

_**Mario**_

After resting for twelve hours, Mario began his journey to escape the random place.

"With my spirits high and energy filled, I shall emerge victorious!" Mario yelled out, raising up his arm triumphantly.

Sadly, no one was listening.

"Wait a second," Mario said aloud, "where did everybody go? Weren't there...other people here? Water here too?"

Suddenly he heard some people tussling nearby.

"Oh good, I'm not the only intelligent life form here!" he announced, happily strolling over to the source of the noise.

What a fool for thinking they were intelligent!

"Wait a second," Mario stopped, seemingly recognizing the figures.

He gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

The three figures emerged from the darkness.

"Wait, how did you recognize us when we were in complete darkness?" Mewtwo asked.

Before Mario could reply, Crazy Hand rushed over and tackled him.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" he screamed.

"I honestly don't know," Mario replied honestly.

"That's weird," Link said, "we came through a magical closet or something like that."

"Wait...I was outside then fell into something...I don't even remember," Mario said.

"Who cares?" Link asked, "Mewtwo was going to tell us what happened to Young Link."

"Now I've lost my focus so I can't pinpoint his location anymore," Mewtwo glared at them, "now we'll never know what happened to your younger counterpart."

"NO!" Link fell to his knees, "He was like...a younger brother to me..."

"Was?" Mario asked, "I'm sure he's still alive..."

They all perked up when splashing water started flooding the room.

"RUN!" Crazy Hand screamed, racing towards a portal he created nearby. The other three ran towards the portal, hoping they would make it in time...

_**Luigi and Dr. Mario**_

A giant mosquito appeared before the smashers, cloaked in darkness.

"I have a message for you two," she said ominously.

Dr. Mario and Luigi exchanged confused glances. Looking around, they noticed that all the people there had disappeared.

"Guess they're afraid of mosquitoes," Dr Mario commented.

"Wait, how did they leave so quickly?" Luigi questioned.

"I have a message for you two," the mosquito repeated.

"I don't know," Dr. Mario scratched his chin, ignoring the mosquito, "maybe they all had magical powers?"

"Well, they were talking about horses and guinea pigs...maybe they meant unicorns and...some other magical rodent?" Luigi said.

"I have a message for you two," the mosquito repeated once again.

The two smashers turned to face the mosquito. "Is that all that thing is capable of saying?" Luigi asked.

"Broken record?" Dr. Mario suggested.

The mosquito sighed. "No. But I can't yell or anything 'cause my throat's all scratchy."

"I didn't think insects had lungs?" Dr. Mario said.

"I'm a giant magical mosquito," the mosquito explained, "I do things differently, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Luigi grinned.

"I have a message for you two," the mosquito said, "there is a great darkness coming over the lands. The moon-shaped weapon shall face off against the tiny bird and the great swordsman will intervene...all else will be told when this actually occurs..."

"And this has to do with us...how?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You're part of the 'all else will be told when this actually occurs' part," the mosquito explained, "it'll be super exciting, I'm totally going to get a front row seat."

"Oh, so this is like a gladiator fight or something?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe," the mosquito shrugged, "all else will be told when this-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Luigi interrupted, "just let us know when this is supposed to happen, 'kay?"

"Of course," the mosquito nodded, "we will meet again...shortly."

The mosquito exploded, sending the two smashers flying away.

_**Jigglypuff and Pikachu**_

Pikachu and Jigglypuff started wandering back to the mansion. They had no sense of direction whatsoever, so they ended up going in the completely opposite direction.

"Puff, how long do you think we've been traveling?" Pikachu asked.

"Hours? Days? Weeks?" Jigglypuff replied, "Oh, I don't know. I've just been thinking about that awesome bored show I was on...can't believe that it's actually over..."

"Me neither," Pikachu frowned, "but-hey would you look at that?"

Pikachu pointed towards a large statue protruding from the ground. A giant feather.

"It's just a feather," Jigglypuff said, walking away.

"I bet it can give us wings!" Pikachu exclaimed, racing up to the feather statue. He started chanting in a strange language in front of the feather.

Jigglypuff sighed. Should she join the other Pokemon or not?

Suddenly her eyes widened. She noticed a stealthy figure lurking behind the statue. She narrowed her eyes and noticed that the evil prosecutor was behind the statue, attempting to contain bursts of laughter.

"No!" she yelled out, "Pikachu, stop!"

But was she too late?

* * *

A/N: After writing this, I totally realized I could have said something like "After five years, the bird and Young Link finally reached their destination..."

Buuut I decided to put this all in past tense instead of present to...give it the same effect ;)


	15. Best Friends Escape and Black Mist

A/N: I have no idea where this is actually going, so I'm ending this madness next chapter...

* * *

_**Young Link's Journey**_

"We're here!" the sparrow announced cheerfully. They arrived at a gigantic nest resting precariously on an extremely large pillar.

Young Link shook nervously, looking around. "Where are the dragonlings?"

"Oh, well they..." the sparrow trailed off, frowning, "oh dear. They don't appear to be here. Did the dragonlings services come along and take them away?"

The two of them looked all over the nest but none of the dragons were in sight.

"Oh shoot," the sparrow sighed, "well, I guess you're off the hook. Have a nice day!"

"Wait!" Young Link cried out, "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"I don't know," the sparrow replied, "you sound smart. Figure it out."

Young Link grumbled while the sparrow flew off.

He looked around the nest before climbing to the outer edge. He shuddered when he looked down.

It was only about a five hundred foot fall. No biggie, right?

"Wait a minute," Young Link scratched his chin, "I wonder if I-"

Suddenly a large figure flew upwards towards Young Link, nearly knocking him off the edge of the nest. It came back down and greeted him.

"Hello there again," the dragonfly said, "sorry about earlier. Didn't realize that the volcano would explode like that so early. Where did that sparrow go?"

Young Link regained his composure and looked at the giant insect. "She left 'cause her dragonlings left...apparently. Could you get me out of this nest?"

"Probably," the dragonfly replied, "let's see what kind of other magic I can conjure up."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't use ma-"

CRACK!

The large rock the nest was settled on snapped in two, threatening to fall over on its side.

"What did you do!?" Young Link yelled.

"Oh, I dunno," the dragonfly shrugged, "but maybe you can get on my back instead. Might be easier than magic."

Young Link cautiously hoisted himself on the large insect's back, trying not to look downward when the insect took off.

"Where to next, young fella?" the insect asked.

"Well," Young Link said, "I was searching for my boomerang but now I have absolutely no idea where it could be...not that I ever had any idea, but now I don't even know where we are."

"Where did you come from then?"

"The Smash Mansion."

"Ah, perfect, I know just where that is!"

"Great," Young Link smiled, "how long will it take us to get there?"

"Oh, I dunno," the insect replied, "I just have the picture of the place in my mind. Not entirely sure where it is from this exact location but I'm sure that it won't take long."

Young Link sighed. _Well, this beats trying to walk all the way there...I guess._

_**The African Gangster Cats**_

After many hours of searching, none of the felines were able to find the legendary pokemon.

"This is stupid," one of them said, "why don't we go try and find Mew instead?"

"Wouldn't Mew be harder to find?" another pointed out.

"We NEED Mewtwo!" Logan yelled, "Can't have that silly substitute instead of him."

"What do you need Mewtwo for anyway," Captain Falcon asked.

All the felines exchanged glances. "Um," Logan spoke up, "I don't know anymore, actually. It's just urgent. Very urgent, I tell ya."

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Okay. Good luck!" With that, he ran out of the room.

"Should we continue looking or just leave?" a cheetah asked.

"Continue looking, of course," Logan narrowed his eyes, "I know he's in this vicinity somewhere. We can't give up now...we must combine our senses and show this world what we cats can do!"

The others yowled in agreement, setting off in separate directions to continue the search for the absentee smasher.

_**Meanwhile...in that random area...again**_

It worked!

Of course, this tornado wasn't as magnificent or as strong as the tornado Young Link could summon, but it still worked!

Confetti was thrown all over the place, covering all the panicking life forms in the room. Young Link's boomerang expertly avoided all the flying objects and headed towards the window.

When it escaped, it cried out in ecstasy and started heading as fast as it could away from the strange place.

_Hopefully I can keep up this momentum_, it thought, _I don't even know where the Smash Mansion is, but if I can just get far enough away from here..._

Suddenly it noticed a sparrow flying by quickly. The boomerang landed in a tree and sat silently, hoping that the bird wouldn't notice it.

The sparrow landed on a branch nearby.

"I can't believe they took my babies away," it cried, "I was doing such a good job with them...and I'm sure they would have been proud to see me carry that green-clad human-prey thing too..."

_Green-clad human-prey thing?_

"Um, excuse me," the boomerang slowly emerged and approached the sparrow, "where did you leave that prey thing you were talking about? It might be my master."

The sparrow blinked in surprise. "Oh dear, I didn't know anybody was listening to me. Well, I left him on a nest about half a mile that-a-way." She pointed in the direction of the nest.

"Thank you!" the boomerang said, "Have a great day!" With that, it sped off, hoping to find Young Link. It knew it was probably a long shot, but any lead is better than nothing.

The sparrow looked back towards the flying object. "I wonder if those dragonlings would have preferred prey like that instead..."

_**Mario**_

They made it.

With plenty of time at that. The water started dissipating long before it even reached the four-some. They could have even had a little tea party if they wanted.

"Good, we're out of harms way, " Crazy Hand said, "but still in the closet I think. Closer to the door probably. Not sure though. I haven't created a portal like that in a looong time. In fact I-"

"Okay then, how do we get out of here?" Mewtwo interrupted, growing more and more impatient.

"By searching for the way we came in?" Link offered.

"Wait," Mario spoke up, "has this magical closet been in the mansion the whole time? How could we not have seen it before?"

"There's plenty of things in there you haven't seen," Crazy Hand said, "and many that you shouldn't..."

The four-some headed onwards in the dark, hoping to find the entrance to the closet soon. They stopped when they heard caterwauling nearby.

"Is that from the mansion?" Link asked.

"Sounds like...a bunch of felines..." Mewtwo shook his head, "no, there aren't that many there. We must be heading deeper into the forest. Let's go a different way."

Just when they were about to head the opposite way, a door flung open, revealing a caracal.

"Aha!" it yelled out, "There you are! I knew I'd find you here!"

He pointed towards Mewtwo who frowned back.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"The great Logan," the caracal bowed, "we need you to come with us, it's urgent."

"What are you talking about?" Mewtwo asked.

Crazy Hand sped towards the door and shoved the wild cat aside. He startled when he noticed many pairs of feline eyes staring at him.

"What are you all doing here!?" he yelled, "Get out! Now!"

All the felines but Logan scattered, leaving their ring leader behind.

"Eh, they were useless anyway," Logan spat, "look, Mewtwo, I need you to-"

"Get out!" Crazy Hand grabbed the cat and flung him out the nearby window.

"...wasn't that a bit harsh?" Mario asked.

"I don't want a bunch of non-smashers running around this place," Crazy Hand said, "especially those who disobey me!" When the three smashers were safely out of the closet and inside the mansion, Crazy Hand sped off.

"Well, that was really weird," Mewtwo said, "now back to the old grindstone..."

_**Luigi and Dr. Mario**_

"Where should we head to next?" Dr. Mario asked. The two of them decided to leave the land of 'E' to head off for more promising lands.

"Well, I don't think that there is any place as great as the land of 'E'," Luigi replied solemnly, "I think we should try and head back to the mansion...why did even leave in the first place?"

Dr. Mario scratched his chin. "You know, I don't remember. Huh. And weren't we with Mario at some point?"

"That's right!"

"I wonder whatever happened to him?"

"I wonder whatever happened to all the pasta that was promised us?"

"..." Dr. Mario paused, "wait, do you think we should listen to that giant mosquito's prophecy or not?"

"She scared off all the wonderful people here so...no," Luigi said.

"Okay then," Dr. Mario perked up, "let's head back to the mansion!"

After traveling for several hours, they arrived at the mansion's front door.

But something seemed off about it.

"Why is there an ominous black mist surrounding this place?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Beats me," Luigi replied, "maybe this is where that great gladiator battle is supposed to take place or something."

Dr. Mario nodded. "Must be where we're supposed to be. Let's head inside..."

_**Jigglypuff and Pikachu**_

Pikachu stopped.

"Nah, I don't think this will work," he turned around and headed back towards Jigglypuff, going barely out of reach from the evil prosecutor.

Jigglypuff breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought that guy was going to get you."

"What guy?" Pika asked, turning around, "oh, him."

"Someday I will get you!" the prosecutor threatened, "And you will regret ever going against me!"

"That's what they all say," Pikachu sighed, "let's head back to the mansion, Puff. I think Master Hand and Crazy Hand would get mad at us for staying out too long."

The two Pokemon started heading away from the statue, leaving the fuming, vengeful dude behind.

They traveled back to the mansion and stopped when they noticed the black mist surrounding the entire building.

"Strange," Pikachu said, "I wonder what's going on in there?"

"Should we enter?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well, yes, it's our home...well, temporary home at least."

"But what if there's a great evil inside?"

"Can't be a greater evil than that prosecutor we just met."

"I'm not kidding, Pika! I think we should hang outside for a while."

"Do what you want, Puff...I'm going in." Pikachu got down on all fours and headed inside, eager to see what was up.

Jigglypuff sighed, following the other pokemon inside. What's the worst that can happen to them?


	16. Ramble, Ramble, Battle!

_**Young Link's and Boomerang's Journey**_

The dragonfly flew along, heading in one direction, hoping that it would lead them to the great mansion.

Wouldn't it be useful if they could fly up and pinpoint the mansion's location simply by being at a higher altitude?

After a while, that very thought crossed the insect's mind and he started heading upwards, warning Young Link of the maneuver beforehand.

When they arrived at what seemed to be a suitable height, the dragonfly paused temporarily, looking in every direction to see where the massive place could be. He sighed when he couldn't see anything immediately so he traveled along for several more miles before spotting what seemed to be a telltale sign of the large building: a gigantic flag waving in the wind with a giant hand imprinted on it.

It's not like the dragonfly had ever actually been inside the building (though he would race around the outside, considering it his daily exercise routine) but he had seen giant large hands hovering outside sometimes and therefore knew this was the right place.

Unless of course there's another place out there rules by giant hands, but what are the chances of that?

The insect started heading quickly down towards the mansion, Young Link crying out in victory. It was a good thing he listened to that dragonfly. Not that he had much choice in the matter. If only he could sprout wings and fly away...

_...if only he could find his boomerang_.

Not that the boomerang gave him that ability, but wouldn't it be cool if Young Link _were_ a boomerang? Maybe one day-if he finds his precious boomerang ever again-he could conjure up a switching spell so that he could experience the joys of flying through the air and the boomerang could experience...being planted on the ground.

Sadness filled Young Link's heart at the thought of his weapon. Sure, he could easily buy another one...well, actually, if he bought another one then he could totally try out that switching spell.

That is exactly what he'll do. Buy another boomerang.

Now, any outsider would think he's heartless for ditching his long-lost friend (though when they find out it's a boomerang and not a person they may just think Young Link's crazy). But after all his new experiences, Young Link decided that the best route to take was just starting all over again. Maybe he could actually find a weapon that wouldn't fuss with him so much (at least once a day that silly boomerang didn't bother grabbing the object he wanted...and Young Link was sure that the weapon would blame it on his poor throwing skills, which was completely and utterly wrong).

The two finally arrived at the mansion and Young Link thanked the giant insect profusely for the free ride. He offered some rupees to the dragonfly, but the insect refused, saying that it was his pleasure to bring the lad to the mansion. After bidding farewell, the dragonfly flew towards the roof of the mansion and started flying around it.

Young Link entered the mansion, still having absolutely no idea that his boomerang had been following them the entire time.

The boomerang finally arrived at the mansion. Excitedly it raced towards Young Link, hoping it could get inside before the front door closed behind the young Hyrulian.

And it succeeded! Hurray!

The sparrow following the boomerang had landed on a branch outside the mansion. She was too late to try and get into the front door but surely there was another way for her to get in?

She felt strange for having a sudden impulse to follow that silly weapon all that way but something told her it had to be done. She circled around the mansion, looking for an open window or small crack that would allow her to sneak inside.

Much to her dismay, she managed to cross paths with that pesty dragonfly near the top.

No words were exchanged between them, but the sparrow decided it was her best interest to avoid the larger hexapod. She certainly didn't want another volcano to magically appear in front of her again like before. That was completely weird and uncalled for.

She started spiraling downward until she noticed an open window. She immediately took the opportunity and flew into the mansion.

She slowed her speed when she entered and landed on top of a well-made bed. She looked around and noticed that the door presumably connecting the room to the rest of the mansion was closed.

She sighed. _Hopefully it will open soon...or I'll just have leave...I don't feel like leaving though because I just went through all the time and trouble to-_

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a pink ball with tiny appendages.

Great! This was the sparrow's chance! She leaped off the bed and started flying to the door, narrowly making it through before the door was shut again behind her.

_**The Mansion and the Final Battle**_

Now everybody was inside that needed to be inside.

The gigantic wasp that addressed Dr. Mario and Luigi in the land of 'E' the other day flew happily towards the mansion. Everything had gone according to plan.

When she spotted the dragonfly circling around the top of the mansion, she rose up to greet him.

"Greetings, good sir," she addressed the dragonfly, "I'm glad you were able to get the great swordsman into the castle."

"It was my pleasure, my queen."

"Is everything else set up?"

"I've been doing my circles around the mansion and it appears that everything is ready to go."

"Good."

The mosquito bid farewell to the other insect before she exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Young Link's boomerang tried to search for its master but couldn't find him anywhere. It was weird. It looked like Young Link had just entered the mansion but he was no where in sight.

And neither was anyone else for that matter.

The boomerang landed on the ground and started hopping around. Hopefully it could find some life form that could tell it where Young Link went.

After a few moments of wandering around, the boomerang started climbing up the stairs. It stopped when it saw the sparrow.

A blood-thirsty sparrow at that.

Or wood-thirsty if you'd prefer that.

The boomerang panicked and tumbled down the stairs, taking off like a rocket after it hit the ground. The sparrow followed in hot pursuit, still not entirely sure why she developed a sudden inclination to grab that boomerang.

But that doesn't matter anymore. She can't let that weapon get away!

After a few seconds of high speed chasing, the sparrow grabbed the boomerang and cried out triumphantly.

The boomerang tried desperately to escape the evil talons of the tiny bird but it was futile.

Nearby, the giant mosquito appeared out of thin air.

"It is time for the intervention to begin," she said.

Dr. Mario and Luigi appeared next to the giant insect.

"What do we do?" Luigi asked.

"Just wait and see," replied the insect.

Suddenly, Young Link entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw his precious boomerang in the talons of pure evil.

"No!" he yelled out, "Give me back my boomerang!"

He pulled out his sword, not even bothering to question how the boomerang got there or why there was a gigantic mosquito nearby.

The sparrow narrowed her eyes at the young Hyrulian.

"Ah, we meet again," she said.

"Give me back my boomerang..." Young Link repeated.

"But I need food for my dragonlings," the sparrow replied.

"...but you don't have any dragonlings."

"Well then...I shall find them if it is the last thing I do!"

"No you won't! You're delusional! You never had them and now you're just trying to...ruin my life..." Young Link paused and looked over at the giant mosquito.

"Oh, don't mind me," the insect shrugged, "I'm just here to watch the show."

"Wait a second," Young Link said, "you have something to do with this, don't you?"

"Oh no, not at all," the mosquito replied, slightly panicking, "what would make you think such a thing?"

"Because I've never seen you before," Young Link pointed out, "and then there's the fact that you're surrounded by an ominous dark mist."

"Look," the insect said, "I don't know what you're getting at but I-"

"Wait a second," the sparrow interrupted, dropping the boomerang, "I think I remember you from somewhere..."

"No you don't!" the mosquito quickly replied.

"Yes I do!" the sparrow yelled, "You were the one who was jealous that I had gotten dragonlings to look after and you didn't."

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You took them, didn't you?"

"Um...no."

"Yeah, you did!"

"...well...I, just...well, I-"

"You're going to pay!"

The sparrow flew towards the mosquito at lightning speed.

"Be careful!" Luigi quickly said, "This mosquito will-"

KABOOM!

The mosquito exploded, sending everyone flying in different directions.

After a few moments, Young Link recovered and started looking around for his boomerang. When he spotted it, he ran over and grabbed it.

"Boomerang!" he cried, "I'm so glad I found you!"

The boomerang didn't reply. Technically Young Link didn't find the boomerang, but what could the boomerang say?

Young Link proceeded to hug the boomerang.

"Awww, they finally got reunited," Dr. Mario said, "isn't that nice?"

"I guess," Luigi shrugged.

"Where am I going to find my dragonlings?" the sparrow asked. She angrily flew out the window, forgetting about the weapon and the young Hyrulian entirely.

"Promise you will never leave me again, boomerang," Young Link said, still holding on to his precious weapon.

The boomerang promised silently.

...and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the somewhat abrupt ending and nonexistent battle but what can I say? I'm super duper lazy :)


End file.
